Triple H/Merchandise
The following is a collection of merchandise for Triple H. Merchandise Cards= 2002 WWE Absolute Divas (Fleer) Triple H 51.jpg|2002 WWE Absolute Divas (Fleer) Triple H (No.51) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H (No.11).jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H (No.11) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H 71.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H (No.71) 2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H 92.jpg|2002 WWF All Access (Fleer) Triple H (No.92) 2003 WWE Aggression Triple H 41.jpg|2003 WWE Aggression (Fleer) Triple H (No.41) 2004 WWE Divas 2005 (Fleer) Triple H 66.jpg|2004 WWE Divas 2005 (Fleer) Triple H (No.66) 2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome Trading Cards Triple H 28.jpg|2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome Trading Cards (Topps) Triple H (No.28) 2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome (Topps) (Allen & Ginter) Triple H 4.jpg|2008 WWE Heritage III Chrome Trading Cards (Topps) (Allen & Ginter) Triple H (No.4) 2010 WWE (Topps) Triple H 43.jpg|2010 WWE (Topps) Triple H (No.43) 2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Triple H 68.jpg|2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Triple H (No.68) 2011 WWE (Topps) Triple H 80.jpg|2011 WWE (Topps) Triple H (No.80) 2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards Triple H 40.jpg|2012 WWE Heritage Trading Cards (Topps) Triple H (No.40) 2012 WWE (Topps) Triple H 47.jpg|2012 WWE (Topps) Triple H (No.47) 2013 WWE (Topps) Triple H 41.jpg|2013 WWE (Topps) Triple H (No.41) 2014 WWE (Topps) Triple H 51.jpg|2014 WWE (Topps) Triple H (No.51) 2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Triple H 72.jpg|2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Triple H (No.72) 2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Triple H 37.jpg|2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Triple H (No.37) |-| Hats= D_Generation_X_Army_Cadet_Cap.jpg| D-Generation X Army Cadet Cap |-| Other= Triple_H_Finger_Ring.jpg|Triple H Finger Ring Triple_H_Decals.jpg|Triple H Decals Triple_H_Skateboard_Deck.jpg|Triple H Skateboard Deck The_Authority_Pin.jpg|The Authority Pin Triple_H_Evolution_of_a_Superstar_Plaque.jpg|Triple H Evolution of a Superstar Plaque Triple_H_24_x_36_Poster.jpg|Triple H 24" x 36" Poster Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Gym_Bag.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Gym Bag Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Shaker_Bottle.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Shaker Bottle Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Sports_Towel.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Sports Towel Triple_H_11_x_14_Gallery_Wrapped_Canvas_Wall_Art.jpg|Triple H 11 x 14 Gallery Wrapped Canvas Wall Art Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Dog_Collar.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Dog Collar Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Dog_Leash.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Dog Leash Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Belt_Buckle.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Belt Buckle Triple_H_Collectible_Zombie_Figure.jpg|Triple H Zombie Figure Triple_H_POP_Vinyl_Figure.jpg|Triple H POP! Vinyl Figure |-| Shirts= D-Generation_X_Break_It_Down_T-Shirt.jpg|D-Generation X "Break It Down" T-Shirt DX Illustrated Retro T-Shirt.jpg| D-Generation X Illustrated Retro T-Shirt Dx_shirt_1.jpg|D-Generation X "Throw Them Up" T-Shirt Dx_shirt_2.jpg|D-Generation X "Re-Enlist" T-Shirt HHH_King_of_Kings_Retro_T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "King of Kings" T-Shirt Undertaker_vs_triple_h_end_of_an_era_t_shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 28 Undertaker vs. Triple H "End of an Era" T-Shirt WrestleMania_28_End_of_an_Era_Face-Off_T-Shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 28 Undertaker vs. Triple H "End of an Era Face-Off" T-Shirt Brock_vs._HHH_Summerslam_T-Shirt.jpg|Brock vs. HHH Summerslam T-Shirt WrestleMania_29_Triple_H_vs_Brock_Lesnar_T-Shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 29 Triple H vs Brock Lesnar T-Shirt Triple_H_Call_to_War_Authentic_T-Shirt.jpg| Triple H "Call to War" T-Shirt Triple_HTremble_Before_The_Hammer_shirt.jpg|Triple H "Tremble Before The Hammer" T-Shirt Triple_H_Prepare_For_War_T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Prepare For War" T-Shirt WWE_TShirt_Triple_H_Thy_Kingdom_Come.jpg|Triple H "Thy Kingdom Come" T-Shirt Triple_H_Zombie_of_Zombies_T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Zombie of Zombies" T-Shirt Dx_shirt_2.jpg|D-Generation X "Re-Enlist" T-Shirt The_Authority_Symbol_Of_Power_T-Shirt.jpg|The Authority "Symbol Of Power" T-Shirt The_Authority_Best_For_Business_T-Shirt.jpg|The Authority "Best For Business" T-Shirt The_Authority_NOT_Best_For_Business_T-Shirt.jpg|The Authority "NOT Best For Business" T-Shirt WrestleMania_30_Triple_H_vs._Daniel_Bryan_Event_T-Shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 30 Triple H vs. Daniel Bryan Event T-Shirt WrestleMania_30_Randy_Orton_vs._Batista_Event_T-Shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 30 Randy Orton vs. Batista Event T-Shirt Evolution_Adapt_or_Perish_T-Shirt.jpg|Evolution "Adapt or Perish" T-Shirt Evolution_Back_For_Business_T-Shirt.jpg|Evolution "Back For Business" T-Shirt Evolution_That's_Evolution_T-Shirt.jpg|Evolution "That's Evolution" T-Shirt The_Authority_Polo.jpg|The Authority Polo Triple_H_Prepare_for_War_Muscle_T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Prepare for War" Muscle T-Shirt Triple_H_Prepare_for_War_Muscle_T-Shirt_alt.jpg|Triple H "Prepare for War" Muscle T-Shirt Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Tank_Top.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Tank Top The_Authority_Best_For_Business_womens_T-Shirt.jpg|The Authority "Symbol Of Power" Women's T-Shirt The_Authority_Symbol_Of_Power_T-Shirt_womens.jpg|The Authority "Best For Business" Women's T-Shirt The_Authority_NOT_Best_For_Business_T-Shirt_women.jpg|The Authority "NOT Best For Business" Women's T-Shirt Triple_H_Prepare_For_War_women_T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Prepare For War" Women's T-Shirt Evolution_Adapt_or_Perish_Women's_T-Shirt.jpg|Evolution "Adapt or Perish" Women's T-Shirt Triple_H_That_Damn_Good_Women's_Tank_Top.jpg|Triple H "That Damn Good" Women's Tank Top Triple H Iron Fist, Iron Rule Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Iron Fist, Iron Rule" Authentic T-Shirt Triple H Iron Fist, Iron Rule Youth Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Iron Fist, Iron Rule" Youth Authentic T-Shirt Triple H Iron Fist, Iron Rule Women's Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "Iron Fist, Iron Rule" Women's Authentic T-Shirt Triple H All Hope is Gone Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "All Hope is Gone" Authentic T-Shirt Triple H All Hope is Gone Women's Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "All Hope is Gone" Women's Authentic T-Shirt Triple H All Hope is Gone Youth Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|Triple H "All Hope is Gone" Youth Authentic T-Shirt WrestleMania 32 Roman Reigns vs. Triple H T-Shirt.jpg|WrestleMania 32 Roman Reigns vs. Triple H T-Shirt |-| Toys= 2010 WWE Burger King Triple H.jpg|2010 WWE Burger King Triple_H_(Build_N'_Brawlers_1).jpg|Build N' Brawlers 1 CreateAWWESuperstar Gladiator.jpg|Create A WWE Superstar WWE Legends Defining Moments Triple H.jpg|Legends Defining Moments WWEEliteWrestlemania29TripleH.jpg|"Wrestlemania 29" Triple H (WWE Elite) (Toys R Us Exclusive) WWE Battle Packs 5 D-Generation X.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 5 WWE Battle Packs 9 Sheamus & Triple H.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 9 WWE Battle Packs 18 CM Punk & Triple H.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 18 WWE Battle Packs 20 Brock Lesnar & Triple H.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 20 WWE Battle Packs 26 Curtis Axel & Triple H.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 26 WWE Battle Pack 32 - Daniel Bryan and Triple H.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 32 WWE Deluxe Aggression 1 Triple H.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 1 WWE Deluxe Aggression 5 Triple H.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 5 WWE Deluxe Aggression 13 Triple H.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 13 WWE Deluxe Aggression 22 Triple H.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 22 WWE Deluxe Aggression 23 Triple H.jpg|WWE Deluxe Aggression 23 WWE Elite 2 Triple H.jpg|WWE Elite 2 WWE Elite 7 Triple H.jpg|WWE Elite 7 Triple H (WWE Elite 23).jpg|WWE Elite 23 Triple H (WWE Elite 28).jpg|WWE Elite 28 Triple H (WWE Elite 35).jpg|WWE Elite 35 Triple H (WWE Elite 42).jpg|WWE Elite 42 Triple H (WWE Entrance Greats 1).jpg|WWE Entrance Greats 1 WWE Off The Ropes 1 Triple H.jpg|WWE Off The Ropes 1 WWE Off The Ropes 7 Triple H.jpg|WWE Off The Ropes 7 WWE Ruthless Aggression 6 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 6 WWE Ruthless Aggression 14 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 14 WWE Ruthless Aggression 16 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 16 WWE Ruthless Aggression 21 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 21 WWE Ruthless Aggression 23 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 23 WWE Ruthless Aggression 24.5 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 24.5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 30 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 30 WWE Ruthless Aggression 35.5 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 35.5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 40.5 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 40.5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 42 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 42 WWE Ruthless Aggression 43 Triple H.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 43 Roman Reigns & Triple H (WWE Elite WrestleMania 31).jpg|Roman Reigns & Triple H - WWE Elite WrestleMania 31 WWE Series 1 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 1 WWE Series 10 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 10 WWE Series 16 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 16 WWE Series 23 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 23 WWE Series 35 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 35 WWE Series 45 Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 45 WWE Series 53 - Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 53 WWE Series 59 - Triple H.jpg|WWE Series 59 WWE Wrestling Classic Superstars 1 Triple H.JPG|WWE Classic Superstars 1 WWE Wrestling Classic Superstars 17 Triple H.jpg|WWE Classic Superstars 17 WWE Wrestling Classic Superstars 24 Triple H.jpg|WWE Classic Superstars 24 WWE Wrestling Classic Superstars 28 Triple H.jpg|WWE Classic Superstars 28 WWF Maximum Sweat 1 Triple H.jpg|WWF Maximum Sweat 1 HHHActionFigure1.jpg|Classic Superstars JAKKS HHHActionFigure2.png|Ruthless Aggression JAKKS HHH-MichaelsActionFigures.jpg|Smackdown VS Raw 2009 with Shawn Michaels JAKKS, 2008 DX-TrioActionFigures.png|Treacherous Trios with Michaels and Coachman WWE Zombies 1 Triple H.jpg|WWE Zombies 1 Also see * Triple H at WWEShop.com Category:Merchandise